The invention relates to a railing device and, more particularly, to a sailboat deck railing.
Conventionally, a sailboat deck is surrounded by a railing made of horizontal stainless steel tubes and/or cables supported in spaced, parallel relation by vertical members. The railing prevents people and objects from falling overboard and allows people to move about the boat while holding onto the rail.
Such a railing can be interrupted by an opening defined by two of the spaced vertical support members by which people can get onto and off of the boat, supplies can be loaded, etc. This opening is usually closed by a top rail piece that is supported by and pivots relative to one of the vertical support members to which it is attached at one end. The other end of the top rail piece fits down into a receptacle or is otherwise fastened to the other vertical support member defining the opening. Alternatively, a cable might extend between and be removably fastened to the spaced support members.
Such conventional top rails or cables are not very strong or stable, may come lose, and may be difficult to attach/remove, especially for those unfamiliar with sailboats.